


А в этой сказке...

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	А в этой сказке...

В её сказке, наверно, всё было по закону жанра – вот только он ничего о сказках не знал, не довелось. Поэтому слушал, и удивлялся, и возмущался, мол, как же так можно. Привычно предложил разобраться с кем надо. "Хотя нет, ты скажи, если что не так, а то я вечно сначала делаю, потом думаю, уже доделался…"  
Она невольно рассмеялась, и решила, что сказки всё-таки врут. И правды в них только то, что давным-давно жили-были…  
А вот кто – это ещё вопрос.


End file.
